


It's a nice place!

by ahoymultiships



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, friendship day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two couples get transported to Hogwarts? We find out how to send them back, obviously! Written for Friendship's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head. It is unbetaed as it is written for my beta as well, but I am sure she will edit it later.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Harry Potter, Vampire Academy or any of its characters. Just saying.

            Harry walked back and forth in front of the fireplace. He didn’t know why this issue had suddenly popped up out of nowhere. Hermione and Ron looked at him and giggled. He looked at them with frustration evident in his eyes, when they pointed to behind him. His son, Sirius was trying to imitate his dad as closely as possible. When he realized that all three pairs of eyes were on him, he ran and hugged his daddy’s legs.

            Hermione smiled and said, “Oh no, you don’t! You make a mess out of your momma’s kitchen and then hide behind your daddy, huh? Huh?” And then she started tickling him like crazy making him giggle, the peals of laughter sounding oh so cute. Harry gave off a short laugh and commented, “I wish this problem of ours could also be solved so easily. However, I think we need to go out right now and talk to them.”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Interlude: Kurt and Blaine

            _“Yay! This is so much fun!” Kurt exclaimed as he continued to jump on the soft mattress that was Blaine’s bed for the last ten minutes._

_Blaine gave his boyfriend an adoring look and sang, “Please come down from my bed, Kurt!”_

_When Kurt asked why, Blaine responded, “This is the first time in weeks that we are alone without any parent supervision. And when we do, the one thing you want to do is jump on my bed like a trampoline? Well, I had something else in mind.”_

_Kurt smirked as he responded in kind by leaning towards Blaine as he did the same. As Blaine climbed on to the bed on knees and hands and proceeded to kiss him, there was a sudden whirlwind around their bed which led to them being taken away in some “Wizard of Oz” kinda way. They just held on to each other for dear life as the world disappeared far far below them._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Interlude: Dimitri and Rose

            _Rose cursed Dimitri as she held on to her knees. She was physically and mentally tired. They had been sparring for hours at end and it didn’t seem like it was getting over at any point. Dimitri teased her, “Why? Is the little lady tired already?”_

_Rose retorted, “I thought you would guess it already by the way I get tired after we finish having sex.”_

_As Dimitri gave her a sexy look, she continued, “Yeah, I’m tired. I’m your girlfriend, for God’s sakes. Shouldn’t you be partial towards me and give me all kinds of favors?”_

_Dimitri smirked and said, “Nobody knows we’re training right now. Actually…” He pinned her against the wall, “No one will know if I make you even scream over here actually.”_

_Rose was turned on by the sensation of feeling Dimitri so close to her. As their lips came within inches of each other, she closed her eyes, only to open them as the floor suddenly gave out beneath her. She screeched as Dimitri held on to her and they flew in the air to some unknown place._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hermione looked at the four people sitting on the couch in the room attached to the Headmaster’s office. This was the room where the Muggle-born’s parents were made to sit when they arrived at Hogwarts. She was aware that for all they knew, all four of them could be Muggles arranged by previous Death-eaters to cause havoc in the school. But one of them was so fashionable and delicate that she knew he would be doing the dirty work only if he was ordered by the Imperius curse to do so.

            Hermione then gave a loaded look to Ron, who immediately went over to the afore mentioned boy. Ron asked him, “ You look like you’re covered in grime, do you want to visit one of the baths in here. The bubbles even go higher than the bathtub!”

            His friend ( boyfriend) gave Ron a bitchy look which didn’t look that good on his face and said, “He will be with me, all the time. Don’t think we haven’t caught onto your plans.”

            Ron was worried. He was actually scared that one of the four knew the secret of their magic when the guy spoke up again, “You kidnapped me and Kurt because of my dad being a lawyer and he sued you over on some case or the other. As for the other two, I have no freakin’ idea since they are wearing clothes for sparring.”

            Harry knew that they couldn’t say anything right now and told them, “Food will be provided.” And then he and the other two left the room.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            Dimitri was actually stumped. On all the missions he had gone, not one of them had refrained from cowering in front of him. He tried to look out the window and calculated the distance for jumping down; and then realized he needed strategy. The castle or mansion was pretty big and he himself could not overpower more than ten people; even if he tried his hardest. He gave his Roza a look and then spoke to the other two, “Are you two also a part of this …kidnapping?”

            The fair boy started yelling, “More like the kidnapped. Though I don’t believe in the supernatural, the way we were whisked away could not be imitated by anyone. Let’s at least introduce ourselves to pass the time and maybe plan something to get out of here.” As they introduced themselves, there was a common train of thought through all four heads, _Will we ever go back home?_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            It was around an hour later, that the doors opened again, and a blonde girl came bouncing in. She had her hair left open and had this slight innocence on her face along with maturity. The contradiction of experience on her face actually made her look even prettier. She went towards Kurt, held his hands and said, “Hey, I know you’re a unicorn. So believe in yourself and everything will be alright.”

            Immediately he sighed as Dimitri asked her what she meant by it. Kurt said, “She speaks like one of my best friends back home. A unicorn is a person who believes in the magic within them, according to her. Though I don’t know how this girl knew it, I suspect Sue leaked our recordings to these people for an exorbitant amount of cash.”

            Rose was tired, she was horny and exasperated at the conversations going on around her. She shouted, “All we want is to go home, can’t you let us do that?”

            The girl looked more serious as she spoke, “My name is Luna Lovegood and you are at Hogwarts.”


	2. Let's go home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Glee, Harry Potter, Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

There was no look of recognition on any of the four faces. Luna continued, “This is a magic castle. We are trying to figure exactly why there was a portkey attached to Blaine’s bed and Dimitri’s belt.”

Kurt then raised his hand and asked, “For those who aren’t that well-versed in “magic”, what is a portkey?”  

Luna then realized it was going to be a long, long day as she opened her mouth to explain it.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            It was seven hours later, and the four of them had been grilled to within an inch of their lives regarding what exactly had they done the whole day. They had been introduced to the first three they had met: Harry, Ron and Hermione. Apparently they were a big deal in this world. They promised they would figure everything out and Blaine just kept his fingers crossed.

 Kurt and Blaine were playing with Sirius while Rose had gone off to sleep. Dimitri was pacing back and forth, still not ready to trust them as it was very easy to be manipulated.

Just then, a tall guy with a haircut not that stylish opened the doors forcefully, causing them to hit the walls with a hard bang. Luna was apparently used to this and told him, “What happened, Neville?”

Neville said, “I found it! I found the reason why the four of them came over here!!” Luna called the Golden trio over her communication mirror and Dimitri finally let down his guard as he was curious to know what was going on.

They walked in only to find Kurt hugging Luna as hard as possible, “You remind me a lot of my best friend Brittany. Now please tell us how to go back home.”

Neville blushed as all eyes fell on him. He said, “You know how the Room of Requirement has been all wonky lately?” As three of the people nodded, he continued with the blush deepening, “Well, it was evident that the two couples needed …um……well…privacy. And so the Room brought them here.”

Blaine asked, “So how do we go home? Not that I don’t want to roam around this place, but we have school in the morning.”

Neville brought out two pieces of vine. He said, “These are two portkeys to take you back to wherever you came from. It was a pleasure meeting you.”

Luna said, “If either of you want to come back, just grope each other with increasing desperation. The Room will bring you here.”

The four of them laughed as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville waved goodbye, Luna blew kisses and Sirius just gurgled. There was a “whooshing” sound as they disappeared.

As Ron said, “At last we are free of the Muggles,” Luna whistled softly as she told him, “Don’t be too happy. They’ll come back. Some day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope you liked it! I may or may not write outtakes in the future and upload the edited version once it is edited. 
> 
> Happy friendship's day! Keep your friends close and your best friends stuck to your hip with glue!!!


End file.
